silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Intense Voice is Unheard
is the thirteenth episode of Survivor: The New All-Stars. Challenges Reward Challenge: Bone to Pick The castaways will have one hand tied behind their back, and they have to start off by making a hook with 3 pieces in order to hook a bag of puzzle pieces. They will then take the pieces and begin working on the lower portion of a fish skeleton. They must repeat this process for the middle and upper portions. First castaway to assemble their puzzle wins. Reward: An overnight trip to a spa with two players of the winner's choice. Winner: Miku Story Day 31 Chuck and Ron went back and forth, wondering what had happened at the previous vote. Barry attempted to explain his reason for flipping to Ron, but the government worker would not listen. Miku and Ramsay talked strategy, as Ramsay told Miku that he would rather go to the end with her and Luka than Barry and Chuck. Luka and Mileena talked while bathing. Mileena assured Luka that she was still loyal, saying that she would not have flipped if the vote was against Luka at any point. Barry and Chuck conversed, as Barry explained his thought process behind flipping to Chuck. The Texas Ranger understood, but asked for Barry's word that it would not happen again, which he received. Miku and Mileena made sure they were on the same page, as Mileena told Miku the same thing she told Luka. Day 32 The seven New Age members arrived for their next reward challenge. With a huge reward at stake, everyone was determined to succeed. Ron worked fast and snagged his bag before anyone else, but Barry caught up soon after. As everyone else struggled to grab their bags, Barry finished the first part of the puzzle. Ramsay and Luka grabbed their bags, allowing Luka to quickly finish the first part of her puzzle. Ramsay followed her, but Ron had a lot of trouble with his. Mileena finally snagged her bag, leaving Chuck and Miku in the dust. Mileena completed the first part of her puzzle, snatching her next bag quickly. Mileena worked rapidly, completing the second part of her puzzle and going for her final bag. Miku and Chuck finally grabbed their first bags, but figured it was too late. Ramsay finally snagged his second bag, Luka right behind him. Ron finally finished the first part of his puzzle, moving on to grabbing his next bag. Ramsay completed the second part of his puzzle and went for his final bag, neck-in-neck with Mileena. However, Mileena got her bag first. Miku completed the first part of her puzzle and rushed to catch up, as Ron grabbed his second bag. Miku snatched her bag quickly, as Ron completed his second puzzle quickly to join Ramsay in going for his final bag. Ron grabbed his, catching up to the struggling Mileena easily. Chuck finally completed the first part of his puzzle, and Barry finally grabbed his second bag. Miku then completed the second part of her puzzle, going for the final bag. She grabbed it, facing off against Mileena and Ron. Luka then completed the second part of her puzzle, going for her last bag. In a shocking turn of events, Miku completed her puzzle and won reward. Luke asked Miku to choose not one, but two people to join her at the spa. She opted to bring Luka and Mileena along, as well as sending Ramsay to Exile Island. The three women headed for the spa, Ramsay headed for Exile Island, and the last three men returned to camp. The three girls rushed into the spa, full of excitement. They instantly took to different beds, ready for their treatment. Luka, Miku, and Mileena received Taiwanese massages before reclining. Minimal conversation was made, with all three completely entranced. That night, the women each took showers and dried off together, laughing and talking about their lives. At camp, Ron went fishing. He caught a reasonable amount, before returning. Chuck mentioned to Barry and Ron that they should go to the final three together, but Ron openly stated that Barry broke his word. Chuck countered this by reminding Ron that everybody else did too, meaning he wouldn't have a choice but to go to the end with someone who betrayed the alliance. On Exile Island, Ramsay created his own fire and rested out in the sun. He took time to do some self-reflection and thinking out loud for the rest of the game. Day 33 Luka and Miku cuddled overnight, with Mileena joining in. Upon awakening, the women were full of embarrassment and laughter. On Exile Island, Ramsay finished scouting the entire island for anything useful, finding nothing. At camp; Barry, Chuck and Ron sat around the campfire awaiting their next challenge. However, they were soon surprised to see Luke approaching the island on a boat. Luke stepped ashore and asked Ron to come over to talk. Cutting to the chase, Luke explained to Ron that the production team received a phone call that Ron's wife Diane was in the hospital, in a serious emergency. Without a second thought, Ron asked to be pulled from the game to see his wife. After the exchange between Ron and the host, Ron went to Barry and Chuck to explain to them his situation. The two were completely speechless, giving Ron their condolences. Luka, Miku, Mileena, and Ramsay were soon brought back to camp; completely in wonder about what was going on. Ron explained his circumstance, causing grief to strike his tribemates. Everybody gave Ron a hug as he said farewell to his fellow tribemates, boarding the boat to head back to America. The tearful final six waved goodbye to Ron as he left both the game and the Jury. Luke told the castaways that there would be no Immunity challenge due to the circumstances. On the beach, the remaining six castaways knew they had to get back to the game despite the trauma, knowing everything would continue the very next day. Everyone agreed to get along for the next few days, regardless of allegiances. Chuck led the tribe in a prayer for Ron's wife and family. For the first time in a long time, the six New Age members shared a conversation and ate together around the campfire. It was the most peaceful moment since the game began. Evacuation Final Words Still in the Running